Renee Ven
is a powerful Epic Ranged Hero who is one of the few heroes in the game currently that is able to achieve enlightenment. She does not have the greatest stat growth, especially hp wise, but her skills can make her an invaluable piece in certain lineups. Renee Ven is able to attain Enlightenment. Doing so improves nearly every aspect about her, complete information can be found on Renee Ven Enlightenment. Appearance is a succubus type hero with large goat type horns and barbed wings. Despite her winged appearance she is in fact a ground unit. She is quite the seductress wearing high heeled boots, long black stockings, and a dark red corset. She wields a short scythe like weapon from which she hurls purple bursts of energy from a moderate range. Hero Skill is a Healing Hero. Her Active skill revives the most recent hero who died and can restore a significant amount of hp to them. It is a high rage cost skill and also has a significantly higher cooldown than other heroes. Her divine skill revives and buffs a percentage of your mercenaries for a time. Both skills revive and heal dead units, while she has no way to heal living units. Active Skill * Levels 26 - 30 Require Enlightenment. Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance her potency by evolving new skills and abilities. Her fortitude skill enhances Victory Statue. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes * 's active skill has the highest Rage cost among all heroes. Her Spirit Regen starts at 5 Rage points per use. * She once was the only hero who could revive other heroes until Enchantress was added to the game, but she is still the only hero who can revive mercenaries due to her divine skill. In Battle Royale this can be very important as mercs are usually the more important source of damage than the heroes who lead them. This is doubly effective because she commands Sharpshooter mercs which are the most popular mercs in this game mode due to the active skill buffs of Chiron and Pyro Pete. * She has very low base hp especially compared to newer heroes and other heroes who have Enlightenment unlocked. It is a good idea to protect her with a Pan Goli aid. Also putting a high level aid in the first and third aid slots may help. * She is one of the few heroes who gets a completely new functionality to her divine skill upon reaching Pisces whereby she is able to refresh the most recently used divine skill on another hero. This can be of substantial utility in game modes such as Battle Royale against enemies such as Chiron who's skill is not only ridiculously dangerous, but also absorbs a ton of damage. Certain heroes such as Great Sage are able to lock Chiron out for a substantial amount of time, but alone he is not able to fill all the gaps and Chiron will get his skill off. However, with the divine refresh it is possible to achieve near complete lockout especially when combined with other heroes who are able to stun such as The Berserker. Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Ground Units Category:Healing Heroes